


【霸塔】麻烦

by pumpky



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, 变形金刚
Genre: Anthropomorphic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpky/pseuds/pumpky





	【霸塔】麻烦

霸王给自己惹上了一个麻烦，这个麻烦叫塔恩。  
这是得从几个月前说起，霸王把塔恩绑回了家，那啥了一次，扔在了路边。  
然后塔恩就一而再再而三地找了回来，头几次霸王还挺得意，他在塔恩身上玩了不少之前他的猎物承受不住的游戏，但渐渐霸王发现塔恩简直和榨汁机一样，不是家用的，是商用的专业版。  
而塔恩觉得这得怪霸王，长久以来他靠着药瘾和酒瘾发泄，而他企图牢牢记住霸王的时霸王把他艹出了高潮，从此后他的酒瘾和药瘾就变成了性瘾，还是和霸王绑定的性瘾。  
塔恩又在敲霸王的门了，一重两轻，非常礼貌。  
像是洗澡时泡沫没冲干净黏在身上。  
霸王打开门，塔恩身上的西装没有平平整整地熨在身上，倒像是个上班族。霸王闻到了明显的腥燥味。  
果然脱光后的塔恩身上全是被艹过的痕迹。  
面对霸王的目光，他倒是很坦然。  
“我和不少人试过，他们都不如你。”  
“包括你那两个家养壮汉？”  
“你说海拉斯和泰萨拉斯？他们怕我，这就没什么意思了。”  
塔恩撸了几下霸王后直接坐在了霸王的腿上。  
“我觉得你也没什么意思了。”  
“之前玩high的时候那么兴奋的可不止是我啊。”  
十几分钟后塔恩在霸王手上软得像一摊烂肉，霸王的腰和塔恩的腿因为汗水黏在一起，像是尸体的触感。  
然后他想起了自己的地下室里还有剔骨刀和浓硫酸。  
"为什么要走神?"  
塔恩咬上霸王的乳头。  
"因为你被艹松了。"霸王掐了掐塔恩的臀肉。  
"夹紧点。"


End file.
